Honest Game Trailers - Star Fox 64
Star Fox 64 is the 6th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated '''by Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 3D scrolling shooter video game Star Fox 64.'' It was published on May 17, 2014. ''Star Fox 64 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Star Fox 64 on YouTube "Experience the hit 1997 title that featured awesome dogfights, epic boss battles, and introduced gamers to their first sex toy." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Star Fox 64 Script From the company that brought you F-Zero and Earthbound Nintendo comes the flagship game of yet another neglected Nintendo franchise Star Fox 64 Experience the hit 1997 title that featured awesome dogfights, epic boss battles, and introduced gamers to their first sex toy. ['N64' controller vibrates]. Ooh, rumbles! Witness a thrilling space opera that took more than a little inspiration from the Star Wars series. Ackbar: "It's a trap!" ''But it's okay, ''Rogue Squadron stole all of their ideas back. "Do a barrel roll!" Journey to the Lylat System, a land of exotic planets, advanced technology, and simply anthropomorphic animals. Wait, are these guys furries? Um... well... Uh, I'm sure it's all perfectly innocent. "Here comes a big one." Fox: "Andross won't have his way with me!" Falco: "These guys just keep coming." Slippy: "It's too hot! I can't take it anymore!" Peppy: "The enemy's coming from behind." ''Or not. Meet Team Star Fox, an elite band of mercenaries regarded as the best pilots of the galaxy - that can't shake a bogey to save their lives! ''"Take care of the guy behind me, Fox!" Slippy: "Whoa! Help me!" Falco: "I can't shake this guy!". ''There's Fox McCloud, ace pilot and leader; Peppy Hare, who in the middle of high tense situations keeps bringing up the painful memory of Fox's dead father... ''"Follow your father's example, Fox! Your father helped me like that, too. You're becoming more like your father." ...and who is always there to dish out some sage advice. "Use bombs wisely. Use the brake. Use the boost to get through."; Falco Lombardi, a reformed gang member- "Try hovering." Peppy, can you...? "Lock on the enemy." ''Are you done? ''"To barrel roll, press Z or R twice." ''SHUT UP! Silence Are you done, Peppy? ''"Do a barrel-" ''(Clears throat) Falco Lombardi, a reformed gangster who is super racist against monkeys. ''"Time to show the monkeys who's boss! Are you gonna listen to that monkey?"; and last and most certainly least, Slippy Toad, a brilliant R-wing engineer who is just the worst. "Do something! Ahhh, I'm hit! Fox!" Fox: "Slippy! I can't leave Slippy hanging!" Can we? Battle your way to victory in the Arwing, a hyper-advanced combat fighter that can magically deflect lasers with barrel rolls, yet for most of the game can only fly in one direction. And take to the ground in the Landmaster, a battle tank that offers zero tactical advantages whatsoever. It was a bit more useful in Smash Bros. though. Or if you need to cool off, head to the semi-obligatory underwater level in gaming's most epic submarine. Underwater barrel rolls! Unite to defeat Fox's arch nemesis, Andross, an evil-mad scientist that for some reason is a giant, disembodied monkey head, but not before taking out the most random assortment of bosses in gaming like a space train MecBeth, a rock-em, sock-em robot Spyborg, clam from the depths of hell Bacoon, Monkey Gundam Shogun, uh... this thing Goras, and circle ship with tentacles and beams Gorgon? Kinda makes a floating monkey head seem nor- reveals his insides OH, MY GOD! I peed a little! Starring: The Fantastic Mr. Fox McCloud; Pepe Le Pew Hare; Falco Punch! Lombardi; Mr. Toad's Wild Arwing Toad; Nick Fury O'Donnell; General Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; and The Stuff of My Nightmares Brain. Space Fox 1964 Is it just me or did Nintendo rip off Independence Day too? Russel Casse': "Hello boys! I'm back!" takes down ship ''President Thomas Whitmore: "He did it! The son-of-a-bitch did it!'' Trivia * There is also an episode of Honest Game Trailers about 'Star Fox Zero. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Star Fox 64 has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Ana Febo of Entertainment Buddha wrote the video "doesn’t pull and punches in this video and is quick to point out the similarities between the game and Star Wars. The Honest Trailer also point out how random the Star Fox boss designs were, as well as the seemingly insidious secrets each our the game’s furry heroes harbors." Caleb Reading of Uproxx pointed out the writers "waste no time in getting to the furry jokes, and in pointing out that the dialogue was even cheesier than we remember, the mechanical 'expert' of the team (Slippy Toad) even more helpless than we recalled. Damn that anthropomorphic amphibian." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Star Fox 64 Gets A Brutally Honest Trailer From Smosh Games ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Star Fox 64: This Honest Trailer is the best - Barrel roll! ' - Digital Spy article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Star Fox 64’ Tells Fox McCloud To Yiff In Hell ' - Uproxx article * 'Honest Star Fox 64 Trailer Goes Straight For The Furry Jokes ' - Kotaku article * 'Star Fox 64 Gets a Brutally Honest Trailer From Smosh Games ' - N4G article * 'If 'Star Fox' Had An Honest Trailer '- Dorkly article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:3D scrolling shooter games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD Category:Japan